


The Fellowship and the devil

by Fantasticoncer



Series: Angels in Middle-Earth [1]
Category: Christian Tradition Lore & Folklore, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Wings, Depowered Lucifer, F/M, Fellowship of the Ring, Female Lucifer, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Lucifer Redemption, Male-Female Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Protective Legolas Greenleaf, Protective Lucifer, Strangers to Friends, Tenth Walker, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:50:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasticoncer/pseuds/Fantasticoncer
Summary: Lucifer gets sent to Middle-Earth in a last chance of redemption. Depowered and as mortal as a normal human, will she succeed? And who is this figure following the Fellowship?





	1. A last chance

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise

Lucifer was sitting on her black throne, some of her eldest demons around her. The queen of hell's six red wings were completely stretched out, filling the back of the room. Unlike what the bible wrote about her, she was in fact female. The first female angel that God ever created. Not that that really mattered as God threw her down in hell anyway. She shook her head to clear it.

Loud banging on the doors made them look up. They opened on their own accord and blinding light filled the room, forcing the Archangel and her demons to shield their eyes. A male angel was standing in the doorway, six, dark blue wings behind him. "Hello, Lucifer." The angel greeted solemnly. Lucifer scoffed. "Well, if it isn't my big brother, mingling himself with the common folk." She said mockingly, the demons around her snickering.

Michael sighed as he stepped closer. "I bring news from our Father." He stated and Lucifer rolled her eyes. "What does He want?" She asked in a bored tone. "To give you a chance at redemption." Michael replied. Lucifer looked up with a raised eyebrow. "Bring _me_ redemption?! I never did anything wrong and yet, he cast me out of heaven." She scoffed again. Michael glared at her. 

"You corrupted mankind or did you forget?" He hissed. "It would have happened anyway. What was so special about that tree anyway?" She asked, dismissing the demons. Michael shook his head, before returning the conversation to the original subject. "Our Father wants to give you a second chance by sending you to a completely different world where nobody will know who you are and you can start over." He said.

Lucifer was very surprised, having expected literally anything but that. Why would their Father care about her now? After several millennia, He suddenly decides to give her a second chance? What for? Has He finally realised how much she hated her "job" and decided to set her free? She shook her head at that. He'd much rather let her stay and suffer. She finally looked back at her big brother

"What's the catch?" She asked, knowing that there had to be one. "There are a few. You will be without your powers. You will lose your immortality. You will, however, keep your wings, but you cannot teleport. Only fly. Not that the humans or other inhabitants of that world will see them." He said and Lucifer rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, I know. Only my Mate can see my wings. Not that I ever will have one." She muttered.

"There is apparently a dark lord in that world and you need to help defeat him and destroy him forever. Defeat and destroy him, Lucifer, not secretly join him and you need to find something very special in that world." Michael said. "Find what exactly?" Lucifer asked, actually curious and he shrugged. "I don't know. He didn't even tell me." He admitted. Lucifer scoffed once more. 

"That really doesn't surprise me." She said sarcastically, before looking at her brother and smirking."When do we start?" She asked. She was bored of hell anyway. Michael held out a crystal, but stopped her from taking it. "First, choose someone to look after hell." He said and she groaned. "Fine. Azazel, Crowley! Get in here!" She ordered. Two demons walked in and Lucifer gave them dominion over hell. With that taken care of, Lucifer reached for the crystal. This time, Michael gave it. "Good luck, sister." He said. Lucifer rolled her eyes as the crystal began to glow and she disappeared.

\-----------------

Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir were very surprised to find an unconscious woman close to the borders of Rivendell, a few weeks before the council of Elrond. She seemed alright, except for the fact that she was lying in a ditch. They carefully put her on one of their horses and rode her back to Rivendell. Lord Elrond quickly examined her, but she was truly alright and had no wounds on her body.

Aragorn, Elladan and Elrohir had told him that there were no supplies with her, so perhaps she fainted of hunger or thirst. Lord Elrond looked after the strange woman during the entire time that she was unconscious, wondering what had happened to her. How did she get there with no town around for miles, except for his home and with absolutely no supplies to keep her sustained and healthy?

One day, she finally woke up slowly and with a lot of loud and exhausted groans. After finally managing to look around the room, her eyes quickly widened at seeing him and she immediately jumped out of the bed to the best of her abilities, assuming a defensive position despite her shaky legs. Her eyes were frantically looking around the room, trying to find a escape route

Things shook and rattled in the room behind her. "Who are you?! Where am I?!" She demanded. Lord Elrond held up his hands to show that he didn't mean harm. "My name is lord Elrond. You are in Rivendell. I swear to you that no harm will come to you here." He promised. The woman didn't relax at all. "What is your name?" The elven lord asked instead.The woman still looked him up-and-down.

Red eyes were glancing over his figure, trying to see if he was a threat, before answering. "Lucifer. My name is Lucifer." She finally answered.Elrond nodded slightly, unsure what to make of the woman as she clearly was not a normal human. There was a knock on the door and his daughter Arwen came in with a goblet of fresh water, despite him telling her not to come in. Lucifer's knees collapsed and she quickly had to catch herself on the bed.

The elves quickly tried to help her, but she ripped herself free, red irises telling them not to touch her. They backed off as Lucifer got herself back on the bed. Despite clearly being weak, she was extremely stubborn as she forced herself to lean against the headboard and took deep breaths. Arwen quietly left the room after putting the goblet down. After several minutes of silence, Lucifer looked the man over.

He clearly wasn't human as he felt older than he looked like. The pointy tips of his ears were also a dead giveaway, unless humans actually had pointy ears in this world. She honestly doubted it, but you can never know. "What are you?" She finally asked. Lord Elrond was quite taken aback by her question. "I am an elf." He finally replied and Lucifer nodded, sighing in relief that he really wasn't a human. 

"My brother told me that you have this problem with a dark lord." She said, surprising the elf. "We do, but how does your brother know that?" Elrond asked in confusion. "We have our ways." Lucifer answered vaguely with a smirk. Elrond frowned, having even more questions rather than answers. He let it go for now, but was determined to find answers soon enough. He left her after that to rest. 

Left alone, Lucifer laid back with a deep sigh. She had never felt so tired. She now was as weak as one of those despicable humans. Could there be anything worse than this? She looked up at the ceiling. "This better be worth it, Dad." She muttered, before falling asleep. In another part of Rivendell, Aragorn had trouble sleeping as he couldn't get the woman that he had rescued out of his mind. Or rather, the blood red wings behind her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting yet another story
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	2. The council

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Let me see if I have everything correct. You are a mythical, being of great power who has been sent here to help us with Sauron." Lord Elrond summed up and Lucifer nodded. "Except for you forgetting the part that I don't have my powers and am mortal for now, you have pretty much everything right." She said. After realising that they didn't mean harm, she had relaxed just a tiny bit, but stayed on her guard and didn't let anyone touch her. 

She was without her powers and didn't know who she could trust. This could be her death if she wasn't careful. Then, there were things that she had never experienced. Hunger, thirst, exhaustion, emotions. _Ugh_. She already hated it, but she had chosen this. At the very least, it wasn't Hell. Even she had to admit that the place that she had landed was beautiful. She could've landed somewhere much worse. 

"What are you exactly?" Lord Elrond asked. Lucifer thought for a minute. "Is there an all-powerful being that created everything her and also created beings that are not as powerful as him, but still extremely powerful?" She asked in return. Lord Elrond nodded. "Eru and his Valar." He answered. "Is there any of those Valar, who turned "evil" and was cast away?" Lucifer asked again, surprising the elf. "Yes, there was. Morgoth." He replied. Lucifer motioned with her head.

"You could say that I'm the equivalent of this Morgoth." She said and lord Elrond reeled back. Seeing his reaction, Lucifer slowly held up her hand. "I have no powers, remember? I am as weak as one of those puny humans. Like that one man who keeps coming back, even though I have rebuffed him many times. Brown hair, scruffy beard" She described the man who had indeed visited her a couple of times and had kept her company, no matter how rude or mean she was to him. It truly baffled her. 

Lord Elrond nodded, realising who she meant. "Strider is a good man, but he is also very stubborn. I am sure that he means well." He told her. Lucifer scoffed in reply. Having no further questions, lord Elrond let her leave his study. He was going to have a council in a few days to discuss the One Ring, which was now in his realm. It had been brought in by Aragorn and several hobbits, one of them almost having perished.

Walking through Rivendell, Lucifer saw the man who had visited her talking to one of the female elves in the gardens. Her heightened senses gone, she couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could sense that it was awkward, the man seemingly pleading with the woman , but she shook her head and walked away, leaving the man with a heartbroken expression. Lucifer quickly walked on, before she was spotted. 

A few days later, dwarves, men elves, hobbit, wizard and Archangel met together to discuss the ring. Lucifer heard the whispers about a woman being there and how she didn't belong here. She ignored them as she sat down, making sure not to knock things over with her wings. No one was able to see them, but they were still there. To her chagrin, she was seated next to the noisy man who had visited her. 

She watched as lord Elrond started the meeting and how a small creature, a hobbit, named Frodo put down a ring on a pedestal. _'All this drama for a ring?'_ She thought confused, before a man stood up and talked about a dream that he had, slowly walking towards the ring and reaching out to take it. Lord Elrond stopped him as the sky suddenly darkened and a loud voice was heard in the sky.

As much as she hated to admit it, Lucifer had no idea what was going on. She was out of her depth and she hated it The man who had stood up started talking about how they could use the Ring and she raised an eyebrow. She spent several millennia in Hell, she could sense when something was evil and this Ring was clearly evil. It seemed as if the man had forgotten what had happened just several seconds ago.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can." The man next to her spoke up, but Lucifer doubted it. She wondered if she could wield it at full power, but scowled at remembering that she would properly never know. "The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." The man next to her continued. Another elf revealed that his name was Aragorn and that he apparently was the heir to a throne of someplace called "Gondor."

It seemed like a big deal, but Lucifer wondered why. She would have to ask lord Elrond later. Said lord stood up and said that they had to destroy the Ring. Another creature, a dwarf if Lucifer remembered correctly, named Gimli tried to destroy it with an axe, but failed and was blasted back. The Ring didn't have a single scratch on it and Lucifer was impressed. She wondered if her old, flaming sword could've destroyed it.

She hated that it was back in heaven, having been taken from her before The Fall. Lord Elrond unknowingly gave her the answer to that question by stating that it could only be destroyed by the fires of Mount Doom where it was created in the first place. It took every single bit of self-restraint for the former Archangel not to laugh at the ridiculous name. Seriously? Mount Doom? Could it get even more foreboding? Was "Mount Evil" already taken? 

"One of you must do this." Lord Elrond stated and Lucifer was ready to offer her services, if only to get this ridiculous job that her Father had given her and go back to Heaven where she belonged. However, the man who had reached for the Ring told them that you did "not simply walk into Mordor." He told them about the dangers that were there, but every word made it only more interesting for Lucifer. _"Hmm. Maybe, this will not be such a waste of time after all.'_ She thought as she listened closely to what the man, Boromir, if she remembered lord Elrond calling him, had to say.

Boromir told them that there was no way that they could destroy the Ring. The elf who had revealed Aragorn's name stood up. "Have you heard nothing of what lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed." He stated. "And I suppose that you will be the one to do it." Gimli scoffed. This started a loud argument between almost all present. "Mortals." Lucifer scoffed to herself as she watched them fight. 

She glanced at the Ring, hearing a voice in her head that said that it could bring her back to full power and that her Father would never give them back. She would lie if she said that she wasn't interested, but before she could do anything, Frodo stood up and said that he would take it, silencing everyone. Even Lucifer was slightly impressed by both house bravery and that he managed to shut everyone up. 

So, this would be her mission. Destroy the Ring and this dark lord that Michael had talked about in the process. Lucifer honestly wondered what he had been thinking when he put his power/essence/whatever, in a single Ring. Even if it could only be destroyed in one place in a country filled with evil, it was incredibly stupid. You didn't see her putting all her grace in a object now, did you? 

The wizard, Gandalf, promised to accompany Frodo on his quest. Aragorn, the elf from before, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir offered their services too, before Lucifer stood up and did the same. Several men scoffed at a woman joining them. Boromir walked forwards. "What could you possibly offer us? Sew our clothes?" He asked mockingly. Lucifer scowled, before starting to use her wings and rising up from the ground. 

Everyone gasped as they stared at her floating in the air, seemingly without help. If Lucifer hadn't been so focused on Boromir, she may have noticed Aragorn looking at her wings, rather than at her. As it was, she smirked at Boromir. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I cannot hear you from up here." She taunted as she landed again. Boromir glared at her, but kept quiet as three more hobbits joined them, having been eavesdropping. 

"You need people of intelligence for this kind of mission. Quest. Thing." One of them stumbled. "Well, that rules you out then." Another said and Lucifer was unable to stop the chuckle from escaping, quickly covering her mouth in surprise after that. She hadn't laughed in decades, probably even centuries. There was no laughter in Hell, only screaming. _'What is happening?'_ She thought.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be The Fellowship of The Ring." Lord Elrond stated solemnly. "Great. Where are we going?" One of the hobbits asked. Everyone shared a look as the council was ended. Lord Elrond pulled Gandalf aside and told him what Lucifer had told him. "She must be watched, Gandalf. If she is Morgoth's equivalent, who is to say that she will not take the Ring and join Sauron?" He asked.

Gandalf nodded grimly as he agreed with the lord. They couldn't have that. It would mean the destruction of Middle-Earth He would keep a close eye on the woman during the quest. "If it comes to that, I will eliminate her myself." He promised and lord Elrond nodded at his words. Neither elf, nor wizard realised that there was a cloaked figure hiding outside the study, no one noticing them as they listened to their every word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will not be as regular as my other series as I'm still trying to figure out where to take this story. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	3. On the road

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

_'Why did I ever agree with this?'_ Lucifer thought as they walked up a hill. They head been travelling for at least two weeks already. She wished that she could still teleport, so she could take that blasted Ring, teleport to that ridiculously named volcano and destroy it, but she was forced to journey with this group of mortals instead. She sighed for the umpteenth time as they continued on. 

Another ridiculous thing was how loyal the rest already was to each other. Lucifer found out about this the hard way when she had snapped at one of the hobbits, Pippin about wanting to finish this and finally go home. The entire Fellowship had shunned her in response, not talking to her until she had apologised. It was preposterous. She was an Archangel and she was forced to apologise to a creature, who clearly had no self-preservation.

Although, to Pippin's credit, he was one of the few who actually talked to her and did his best to include her in conversations. She would never admit that the reason that she had snapped was because she was not used to people actually willing to talk to her and had automatically thrown up a wall to protect herself. She was the Devil. Nothing good would come from letting people in, especially mortals.

She honestly couldn't wait to go back to Heaven and get rid of all these pesky emotions. She had no use for them anyway. A small part of her was afraid of how the rest of the angels would react to her and another part of her realised that she would always be an outcast, even if she redeemed herself. Too much had happened for her to simply waltz back into Heaven and join her siblings

She wondered how Raphael and Gabriel were, not having seen them since she Fell from grace. A small smile forced its way on her face as she remembered how Gabriel always looked up to her as she was older. Her smile fell at remembering the heartbreak in the younger archangel's eyes when she was cast from Heaven. She shook her head to get rid of those memories. The past was the past

Aragorn was the other one willing to talk to her and keep her company. Lucifer had no idea why, but something about him was different than the others. She didn't know what it was and she didn't like not knowing. She would have to keep an eye on the situation. Speaking of which, she also noticed the wizard carefully watching her when he thought she wasn't looking. Lord Elrond had clearly told him what she had told the lord. _'So much for trusting someone.'_ She thought bitterly. And people wondered why she had issues. 

As it was, Gandalf hadn't really bothered her, so she let his watching slide by for now. Boromir had tried to show her how to sword fight, only for her to show them that she was already skilled with the blade. Boromir was reluctantly impressed and instead went to teach Pippin and one of the other hobbits, Merry, instead. They were watching one of those lessons while resting at the edge of a mountain chain. 

Even Lucifer was slightly enjoying herself watching the man teach the small creatures how to hold themselves in a fight. She looked around the open plains, feeling like something was off. "Do you sense it too?" Legolas asked at seeing her face. "Yes, something or someone is watching us. It must that wizard who turned evil." She replied. The elf frowned. "I am not sure. It does not feel evil and we would already be in trouble if it truly was Saruman." He said. 

Lucifer had to agree with that, just as Boromir accidentally cut Pippin's hand and the two hobbits attacked him in retribution. It took Lucifer several seconds to realise that she was actually smiling at the sight. She quickly dropped it and walked away. She hated being human with all these emotions. No wonder how humans were so quickly happy if two hobbits defeating a man was already amusing.

She suddenly heard to order to hide as something was apparently approaching them and quickly ducked underneath an outcrop, instinctively wrapping her wings around herself. Aragorn and Frodo joined her as the others also found places to hide. Soon after, birds flew over them. Lucifer wondered why they were hiding from birds, but figured that there had to be a good reason for it. 

The birds circled around the place for a minute, before flying off in another direction. As they slowly climbed out of their hiding places again, Gandalf revealed that they were spies of the evil wizard and them hiding suddenly made a lot more sense to Lucifer. Realising that their original way was being watched, Gandalf ordered them to take a different route over the mountains instead of around them.

The weather got colder as they climbed higher and before they knew it, they were walking through a snowy landscape. Well, most of the Fellowship were walking. Lucifer was flying above the snow. If there was anything worse than dragging wet wings through heaps of snow, Lucifer had no idea what that could be. Frodo suddenly tripped and rolled backwards, forcing Aragorn to catch him. However, the hobbit had lost the Ring in the fall and Boromir picked it up.

He was looking at it as if he was in some kind of trance. Not trusting it slightly, Lucifer put her hand on the hilt of her borrowed sword. Aragorn did the same as he snapped the other man out of his thoughts and ordered him to give the Ring back to Frodo, which he did. Only once he was walking away again, did Aragorn release his grip on his sword, nodding at Lucifer to do the same, which she did. 

The weather quickly got worse and soon enough they were in a snowstorm. The wind was so strong that even Lucifer had trouble flying through it, which wasn't helped by the hobbit in her arms, having volunteered to take Pippin. The rest of the Fellowship kept an eye on her to make sure that she didn't drop the hobbit, but even she wasn't that cruel. Hearing a voice over the wind, she hovered in mid-air, not trusting it at all.

"I can hear a voice over the wind." She called to the others. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf shouted.Lightning hit the mountain above them and rocks fell down, forcing them the flatten themselves against the wall. Lucifer quickly flew out of range of the rocks with Pippin. Gandalf tried to counter whatever spell Saruman was casting, but failed as a giant heap of snow fell on him and the others.

With Pippin in one arm, Lucifer helped free them from the snow, but she was getting tired, the harsh winds not doing her any favours.Seeing this and knowing that this was too dangerous for the hobbits, Boromir begged Gandalf to turn back, just as there was a golden flash of light and the snowstorm dimmed a bit. Everyone looked up and around in confusion, wondering how that was possible.

They all looked at Lucifer with a question in their eyes, but she shook her head to say that it hadn't been her. Nevertheless, the magic in the flash had felt warm and Lucifer felt strangely calm about it. The peace unfortunately didn't last long as the wind picked up once more Sensing that they were really running out of time, Gimli suggested going through mountains instead, through a place called Moria and Lucifer wondered why this hadn't been the first option, before seeing the look of fear in the wizard's eyes and frowning.

Something was terribly wrong here. Gandalf finally decided to let Frodo choose and the hobbit chose Moria. Lucifer sighed in relief as they quickly started to go a different way. She couldn't wait to get out of the storm. Above them, the cloaked figure from Rivendell watched them go, having been responsible for the flash. Seeing where they were going, the figure disappeared from the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be the last update in a while as I'm going on a vacation and I don't know when or if I'll get the opportunity to update. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	4. Mines and monsters

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

They were walking along a wall at the base of the mountain, trying to find the entrance to this Moria place. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said, knocking on the wall with his axe. Lucifer groaned. "Well, that's just perfect." She muttered sarcastically. Pippin carefully patted her side. "We'll get there, Luci. You'll see." He tried to reassure her. Lucifer was about to say something, when she realised what he had said.

""Did you just call me "Luci?"" She asked and Pippin curled into himself. "Yes, but if you don't want me to, I'll stop." He quickly said and everyone turned to see Lucifer's reaction. The Archangel thought for a minute. "No. It's alright." She finally replied, before walking on. She had learned her lesson from snapping at him the first time. Pippin smiled as he watched her go. "See that, Merry. I'm getting through to her." He said happily to his friend. 

"I can still hear you." Lucifer called over her shoulder, making the hobbit blush and the others chuckle. They found the door as moonlight shone upon the wall. Gandalf tried several ways of opening the doors, but nothing worked, forcing them to wait as the wizard tried to think of a way to get in. Aragorn helped Sam release the pony that they had taken with them from Rivendell, before going to stand close to Lucifer.

"Are you alright?" He asked and Lucifer sighed, rolling her shoulders. "I just can't wait to finish this and go home." She muttered. He nodded solemnly, before Pippin spoke up. "Why do you want to go home so badly?" He asked and Lucifer looked at him. "Don't you want to go home?" She asked and Pippin immediately nodded. "Of course, but I also want to save Middle-Earth. Is your family also waiting for you to come home?" He asked. Lucifer opened her mouth to answer, before thinking it over. There was no way of telling if they were waiting for her after all this time. 

"I... I don't know." She finally answered honestly, looking down at the ground. Aragorn and the hobbits watched her in slight concern, but she straightened her back again and waved them off. Pippin picked up a rock, deep in thought for once. He didn't want to know what it was like to be unsure of your own family welcoming you back. He threw the rock into the water and went to do it again, before Aragorn stopped him. 

"Do not disturb the water." The ranger warned and Lucifer immediately gave said water a suspicious look. Aragorn didn't seem like the type to say that without proper reason. That was when Frodo of all people finally managed to get the doors open. They slowly started to walk inside the dark mines, Lucifer walking next to the hobbits and Gimli boasting about it during the entire time.

Lucifer suddenly saw several decayed bodies and her eyes widened. "Oh, Dad." She muttered as the others noticed it too, Gimli roaring in anger and everyone else pulling their swords. "We make for the gap of Rohan. We never should have come here." Boromir said, before Lucifer saw Frodo getting pulled away by something. Immediately dropping her sword, she flew towards him and grabbed him underneath the armpits. 

She tried to pull him from the giant tentacle that was holding the hobbit, without breaking his leg in the process. "Aragorn!" She shouted without thinking and the others immediately came to help, just as another tentacle shot up and batted her away like a fly, forcing her to let go of Frodo. She slammed against a wall and groaned as she fell to the floor in a heap. "Ow. I hope that nothing's broken." She muttered as she slowly got up again. 

Looking up at the giant squid monster, she growled and grabbed her sword. "Alright, now I'm pissed." She said, before flying out again. The monster clearly hadn't counted on her getting up so quickly as she cut the tentacle that was holding Frodo without a problem, before doubling back and catching the hobbit mid-air. "I got him!" She shouted as she flew into the mines and everyone immediately followed her. 

The monster tried to follow them as well and broke the entrance in the process, closing off their way out and leaving them in the dark. "Is everyone alright?" Gandalf asked as he lit a crystal in his staff. He focused on Frodo as Lucifer gently put him back down on the ground. Everyone replied in the affirmative, Lucifer having been lucky and having no broken bones from the slamming into the wall.

However, she was sure that she waded going to have a very big bruise and she lamented the fact that she couldn't heal herself. Gandalf told them that it would take four days to get to the other side and to be on their guard. Frodo looked up at Lucifer with grateful eyes. "You saved me. Thank you." He said. Lucifer let a minuscule smile show on her face, before dismissing her actions. "Yes, well. We can't finish this quest without you." She said, before starting to follow Gandalf.

The wizard himself had a small smile on his face as did Aragorn. They continued on, walking through the empty and silent mines and even Lucifer felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight. It didn't help that she felt like they were being watched again. That made her think of something. With the speed that the monster hit her, she really should've broken something in either her back or her wings.

It was like something had either slowed her down or had cushioned her. But if that was the case, who had done that and why? This whole situation was giving her a giant headache. She hated not knowing things with a passion and she was completely out of her depth in this world. She hated that she had no idea of what they were fighting, except for that darkness and the voice in Rivendell when Boromir had tried to take the Ring for himself, but that was it.

She didn't know who this Sauron was or what he looked like. She had heard Gandalf and Boromir talk about The Great Eye, but was that an actual eye? And then there was this evil traitorous wizard Saruman. Lucifer didn't know many things of the situation or the world that she was in, but she did know that backstabbing the people who trusted you, would eventually come back to bite you in the behind. Besides, did this so-called "wise and powerful" wizard not realise that the probable first thing Sauron would do if he won the war, was destroy any competition? He really was screwed either way.

Lucifer shook her head to clear it as Gandalf spoke up and told them about how the dwarves dug something called Mithril in Moria, shining his light down to show the mines and even Lucifer was impressed. They continued on, until they had to stop at a place where three different doorways were. The reason? The wise wizard among them didn't remember the right way. Lucifer was standing next to Pippin.

She glanced towards the other side of the divide from left-to-right, until her eyes focused on something. A golden flash of something quickly disappeared in another hallway. "Something's up there." She muttered. Everyone immediately was on their guard looking in the same direction as her. "Boromir, torch." Lucifer said, holding out her hand without looking away. Boromir quickly gave her the torch and she flew over the divide.

She moved the torch back-and-forth into the hallway, but didn't see anything. Whatever it was, it was gone for now. She was about to leave and go back to the rest of the Fellowship when a glimmer of something got her attention. Turning back, she saw something lying innocently on the ground. Eyes widening, she kneeled and picked it up. She knew exactly what it was and now, everything made so much sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long. My muse decided to take a longer vacation than I.
> 
> Read and review. See you next


	5. Goblins and balrogs

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Did you find anything?" Aragorn asked as Lucifer joined them again and she shook her head. "Nothing. Whatever it was, it must have fled after I spotted it. Nevertheless, we should stay on our guard." She replied and everyone nodded at that. Several minutes later, Gandalf finally found the right way and they continued on. They arrived at what had once been the main city of Moria and even Lucifer was impressed by the giant pillars. 

They found a room with a tomb in it and Gimli fell to his knees as Gandalf read the inscription on the tomb. ""Here lies Balin, son of Fundin. Lord of Moria."" He said as Gimli cried. Lucifer found herself feeling slight pity for the dwarf. Gandalf picked up a decayed book that one of the dwarves had apparently written with his last strength. Lucifer went to stand close to a well with a skeleton on it.

""They have taken the bridge and the second hall. We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming."" Gandalf read. The hairs on the back of Lucifer's neck stood up straight and her wings flared out instinctively... accidentally knocking the skeleton into the well with a loud bang that echoed through the mines. Lucifer winced sheepishly. "Sorry." She apologised, her face red in embarrassment.

Gandalf glared at her, before drums were heard in the distance, slowly speeding up as inhuman screeches were heard. "Orcs." Legolas stated as Boromir closed the doors and a loud roar was heard. "They have a cave troll." He said in a exasperated tone as they prepared for battle. "Get back. Stay close to Gandalf and Lucifer!" Aragorn ordered and the hobbits quickly huddled together behind the wizard and Archangel.

The screeches became louder, before the old, wooden doors rattled as the orcs tried to get in. Lucifer pulled her sword as did Gandalf and the hobbits. Some orcs were shot by Legolas and Aragorn through cracks of the door, but it didn't take long before the creatures broke in. _'By Dad, they are ugly.'_ Lucifer thought as she cut down the first one. She shook her head as she focused herself on the fighting. 

She cut down orc after orc, using her wings to knock away those that tried to attack her from behind. A cave troll was led in and if Lucifer thought the orcs looked ugly, they were nothing compared to the big beast that quickly tried to attack Sam and cornered him. The others busy, Lucifer grabbed the chain dangling from its neck and pulled with all her might, her wings moving to give her extra pull. 

She suddenly felt a lift in how hard it was to pull, like someone was helping. The troll was forced back and Sam quickly fled from the spot. The troll reached back and tried to hit her, but Lucifer quickly managed to avoid the hit, albeit barely. The troll decided to focus itself on Legolas, who could handle himself. Seeing this and getting an arrow in the head from the elf, the troll went after Frodo, Merry and Pippin instead.

Seeing that the former was in trouble, Aragorn went to help him, only to get slammed into a wall not unlike Lucifer. Seeing this, the Archangel felt a strange sensation surge through her body. It felt like a mix between anger and.... fear? Why in her Father's name would she feel fear? Okay, Aragorn was one of the few actually treating her like a person, rather than some kind of Leviathan, but that was it.

Shaking her head to refocus herself, she saw that the beast was going for Frodo and quickly moved.The troll was about to stab Frodo with the spear that Aragorn had used, when the hobbit was suddenly pulled up with a yelp by the back of his clothing. Lucifer threw him up a bit and caught him again, so that he was sitting on her arm. Having had enough, she flew past the troll, cutting off the creature's head in the process.

The troll's body fell to the ground with a loud thump, together with the last of the orcs. Putting the hobbit down again, Lucifer gave him a look. "You really need to be more careful, Frodo. I cannot always be there to save you. Perhaps Aragorn can give you some lessons in how to defend yourself as you apparently need it." She scolded, although she made sure that her tone was gentle, unlike when she had snapped at Pippin.

Frodo looked down and nodded. Everyone sighed in relief at seeing that Lucifer had saved Frodo once again. _'Maybe, she will not be a danger after all.'_ Gandalf thought hopefully. The danger gone, Lucifer found herself focusing on an awake Aragorn, who was slowly getting up. "Are you alright?" She asked a bit awkwardly. Aragorn gave her a small smile. "I am. Thank you." He replied as she helped him up. 

He really felt alright, like he had never slammed into a wall in the first place. He didn't feel any pain at all. If was like someone had healed him, but that wasn't possible, unless Gandalf did it. He quickly shook his head to clear it and refocus himself. They had to get out of here, before any of them got killed. That was the most important thing. He would think about his lack of pain later

Hearing more incoming, Gandalf told them to run and they did. More ugly creatures quickly surrounded them and they got ready to fight. Then, an even louder roar was heard and orange light was seen in the distance. Seeing this, the creatures immediately fled. Gimli laughed at it, but Lucifer wasn't sure if this situation was something to laugh at. If those things ran from whatever was coming, it could not be anything good. 

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked and Lucifer gave him an insulted look, but didn't say anything. "A Balrog. A demon from the ancient world." Gandalf said and Lucifer perked up. A demon? She could handle demons. Nevertheless, Gandalf told them to run once more. They went deeper into the mountain. Seeing the steep staircase that they had to go down and seeing Boromir almost falling to his death, Lucifer went to fly next to them, ready to catch any who fell.

She spared a single thought about the irony, before continuing on. They came across a gap in the stairs and Legolas and Gandalf jumped over it. With the Balrog creature coming closer, things started to break off and the stairs was no exception as the gap grew. Aragorn threw Sam over and went to do the same with Gimli. However the dwarf stopped him. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." He stated, before jumping over and barely making it, forcing Legolas to grab his beard and Lucifer to catch him from behind. 

"Not the beard!" Gimli shouted and Lucifer rolled her eyes. "That's what you're concerned about?!" She asked as Boromir grabbed Merry and Pippin and jumped over too as the stairs broke off even more, almost taking Aragorn with it. An arrow suddenly whizzed past Lucifer, barely missing her. Legolas quickly shot the goblin responsible, but time was running out as the bit of stairs that Frodo and Aragorn were standing on started to collapse. 

"Lucifer, take Frodo." Aragorn ordered, holding the hobbit up. Lucifer quickly took him over and handed him to Gandalf, before going back to help Aragorn. Looking at how the stairs were collapsing, Lucifer got a risky idea. "Do you trust me?" She asked and Aragorn nodded after a few seconds. Lucifer flew to where the stairs had broken off behind the ranger. "Get ready to jump!" She shouted, before starting to push.

The bit of stairs started to move forwards, closing the gap between Aragorn and the others. At the right time, the ranger jumped and was caught by Legolas. Seeing that he had made it, Lucifer flew back to the group as they continued on. It wasn't long after that, when the Balrog showed its face and Lucifer felt her eyes widen._ 'That's not the kind of demon I'm used to.'_ She thought as most of the Fellowship crossed a bridge.

The Balrog followed them, but Gandalf stopped it, holding his sword in one hand and his staff in the other. He said some words that Lucifer didn't really understand the meaning off, but sounded very important, before shouting one loud phrase. "You. Shall not. Pass!" The wizard shouted, before slamming his staff on the thin bridge. Nothing seemed to happen, before the Balrog tried to move forward and the bridge collapsed.

_'Well... that was easy.' _Lucifer thought, before the creature's whip grabbed Gandalf's leg and started to pull him down._ 'Oh. Spoke too soon.'_ She corrected herself as she started to fly towards the wizard, but Legolas grabbed her arm and stopped her. "It's too dangerous. We do not know if you're strong enough to save Gandalf and I do not think that your sword can cut the Balrog's whip." He told her. 

Lucifer was about to protest, when Gandalf said something, before falling into the deep chasm. "Well, now we'll never know." She muttered, knowing that she probably wouldn't be able to get to him without teleportation. They started to run out, but Lucifer saw that Aragorn was not going with them yet, staring at where Gandalf had disappeared in shock. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him along. 

She was not going to let the group lose another person and despite the fact that Aragorn's stubbornness irritated her at times, he still didn't deserve to die simply because she was annoyed by him. If she had a minute to think, she would've realised how weird it was for her not to let someone die while she could, but something inside her told her to help him and she unconsciously listened to it

They finally ran out of the mines and the hobbits immediately collapsed in grief. Lucifer honestly had no idea what to feel as she hadn't exactly been close to the wizard. She just stood awkwardly to the side, before noticing Frodo walking off and quickly following him. "Frodo, what did I say about being more careful?" She said in an admittedly bad attempt to lighten the mood. Frodo just looked at her, eyes full of sadness."He's gone, Lucifer." He said and Lucifer nodded while biting her lip, patting his shoulder awkwardly. "I know, Frodo. I know." She said.

Aragorn called them over and told them that they would make for the woods of a place called Lothlórien. Lucifer gently pushed Frodo back towards the group, before following him. Gimli went to walk next to her, saddened by the wizard's death as well. "You know, lass. Not counting what just happened, we made a pretty good team." He said

Lucifer looked down at him at that. "Yes.... I guess that we did." She replied slowly, before Gimli walked on again. However, his words had made the Archangel think deeply as they continued on towards the forest. They actually had made a good team in the mines and working together with others to defeat the orcs, as well as helping them and saving them had actually felt.... _nice_. 

_What_ _was_ _happening?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review.
> 
> See you next time


	6. More elves

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

At sunset, they reached the forest and Lucifer immediately felt the magic in the air. Her wings flared out a tiny bit, unsure of what to make of the situation. "Are you alright?" Aragorn asked and Lucifer looked at him. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?" She immediately replied. Aragorn have her a small grin. "You seemed uncomfortable." He said and Lucifer gave him the very mature reaction of sticking out her tongue.

She heard Gimli boast about how he had eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox, right before almost walking into a drawn arrow as elves surrounded them. The leader, Haldir, took one look at Lucifer and immediately tensed up at seeing her red eyes. They were led to another part of the forest. "You bring great evil with you." Haldir said and Lucifer couldn't help, but wonder if he meant the Ring or her. 

Haldir forbid them from going further and Aragorn went to talk to him. Lucifer went to stand sound the edge, sensing the suspicions looks that the elves were giving her. Noticing the same thing, Merry and Pippin pulled her into their conversation. "Have you every tried Old Toby, Luci?" Pippin asked. "Can't say that I have." Lucifer said with a small smile as she sat down next to the hobbits. Something about the little creatures made her feel relaxed. "Oh, you should try it. You must see the Shire one day. You would love it there. I know it." Merry insisted.

Lucifer gave him a small grin. "Maybe, I will. Once all this is over." She said, strangely enough feeling a bit of pain at lying to him as she would leave once everything was over. The others heard their conversation and smiled a bit. It seemed that the harsh and cold Lucifer from the very beginning of the quest was starting to melt, at least around the hobbits. Aragorn glanced at her and so did Haldir.

"She has darkness inside of her. Are you sure that taking her on this quest is wise?" The elf asked. "If she wanted the Ring, she probably would've taken it already and fled. This may sound crazy, but I trust her." Aragorn replied. Haldir gave him a sceptical look, before ordering him and the Fellowship to follow him. They died so and walked deeper into the forest. Lucifer looked around and had to admit that the forest was beautiful.

_'If I don't watch out, I might just become a nature lover.' _She thought dryly, grinning to herself. They came to the centre of the forest and climbed a set of stairs that wound around a huge tree to another platform. They were told to wait in front of a smaller flight of stairs. A male and a female elf walked down the flight of stairs and Lucifer immediately knew that they were the leaders of this place. 

She suddenly heard the woman's voice in her head, greeting her and telling her that she had an interesting destiny ahead and that she had the potential to do great things. She swallowed at that, looking down in uncertainty. _'I don't know about that.'_ She thought honestly. She was the Devil, the creator of evil, sin and darkness. There was no way that she could do great things. Galadriel smiled at her before continuing to speak.

Once she was done, she told the Fellowship to go and rest and they obeyed, walking down the long stairs again and finding some place to sleep. Aragorn noticed Lucifer deeply thinking about something and gave her a concerned look. "I heard her voice in my head. She said that I'm could do great things. Yeah, right." She scoffed. "I think that you could do great things." Pippin piped up from where he was sitting. 

Lucifer gave him a look with a raised eyebrow. "Pippin, I literally screamed at you for five minutes, just a few weeks ago." She reminded him. The hobbit shrugged. "Yeah, but you apologised for it and you saved Frodo twice in Moria." He replied and Lucifer rolled her eyes at his words. "Because we cannot fulfill the quest if he's in the stomach of a monster or stabbed." She muttered dryly.

"Besides, even if I'm "destined for great things," what am I supposed to do? Become queen of this Gondor place?" She asked sarcastically and Merry chuckled. "Yeah and Aragorn can become king." He said and both man and Archangel became bright red in the face. "Go and eat something, you two." Aragorn muttered, playfully swiping at the hobbits, who quickly ran away, laughing like crazy. 

"Hobbits." The man muttered as he sat durin and Lucifer smiled dryly, sitting down next to him. After a few seconds of silence, she finally asked the question that had bugged her for a while now. "Don't take this the wrong way, but I saw you talking to one of the female elves a few days before the council. It looked a bit awkward." She said slowly and Aragorn sighed deeply, knowing who she was talking about. 

"That would be Arwen. I fell in love with her many years ago, but she didn't return it." He muttered and Lucifer immediately winced. "I'm..... sorry?" She asked more than said, not sure what to say. Aragorn had always been nice to her and she honestly wondered why Arwen hadn't returned his feelings, before remembering that she was a immortal elf and that Aragorn was a mortal human. Aragorn have her a smile. "You didn't know." Was all that he said, patting her shoulder. She stiffened, not used to people touching her after so many millennia in hell.

Aragorn quickly removed his hand, sensing that she was uncomfortable and started to sharpen his sword instead. They suddenly heard the elves starting to sing, Legolas telling them that it was a lament for Gandalf and Lucifer made a face. She didn't know the wizard very well, so she wasn't sure what to make of his death. They hadn't really interacted, not counting the many times that she caught him watching her for any darkness. 

Sam made a brave attempt to make a poem about the wizard, only to stop halfway through and back away. Lucifer smiled at that, before leaning back against a tree and closing her eyes. Now that she was used to it, the magic in this place was actually quite soothing and calming, silently telling her that she was safe. Her wings were spread out, but managed to not touch her neighbour in any way. 

Her eyes closed, she didn't see Aragorn glance at her wings, quietly admiring them. After hearing Pippin ask Merry what he thought Lucifer's wings looked like in three very first days of the quest, he had come to suspect that he was the only one who could see them. That suspicion was proven when no one even mentioned them or even looked at them during the quest. So, why was he able to see them? 

He wondered if he should ask Lucifer herself about it, but he wasn't sure if asking about her wings was something that they did where she came from and he really didn't want to insult her. Perhaps, he would find out during the quest or he would learn more about her, so he could find a proper way to ask her about it without insulting her. He had to admit that he was actually very curious about it. 

He went to talk with Boromir and Lucifer listened to their conversation, especially the part about Boromir not wanting to fail his father. She remembered being like that, but she had failed him anyway and from what she could hear, Boromir's father was like that. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, lying down for some sleep. Everything fell quiet as everyone else went to sleep as well. A few hours later, someone carefully shook Lucifer awake.

"Luci, I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?" Pippin asked softly. "Yeah, sure." Lucifer murmured, not fully awake and just wanting to go back to sleep. Pippin quickly laid down next to her. Lucifer's subconscious mind remembered the times that she used to do this with her younger siblings and her wings automatically wrapped themselves around the hobbit, cocooning him in a blanket of invisible feathers. 

Lady Galadriel looked at the two when she led Frodo back from the mirror and smiled at seeing the archangel sleeping with the hobbit in her arms. She went back to her home. "She is strong, but the darkness will try to tempt her soon enough. She will need help to fight it. Are you prepared to do that?" She asked the newest guest in her realm. "Don't worry. I am." The guest answered, golden eyes glowing in the dark. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	7. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

When Lucifer woke up in the morning, it was to the smirking faces of Boromir and the hobbits. She didn't realise why they were looking at her like that, until she looked down and saw the peacefully sleeping Pippin in her arms. Just a few weeks ago, she would've harshly pushed the hobbit away from her, but instead of that, she gently woke him up and let him take his time to come back to consciousness. 

They left after breakfast, ready to go on. Before they left, lady Galadriel gave them all very special gifts. Lucifer got a sword that was a lot lighter and fitted her much better than the one that she had been using. "Your path has not yet been written in stone. Sometimes, the things that we look for are closer than we think." She said. Lucifer frowned in confusion, but realised that it was the best that she would get and nodded.They went on over the river in four tiny canoes. At seeing Lucifer getting into one, Pippin immediately climbed into the same boat and even Lucifer couldn't fully suppress her smile at that.

It seemed that the hobbit was determined to be her friend and show that he cared. He started to do this since the beginning of the quest, but it had been amplified after she had admitted that she didn't know about anyone waiting for her.They slowly started to paddle away from the safety of the elven kingdom, Lucifer's wings folded into the boat around Pippin, so that they wouldn't drag through the water.

Aragorn glanced at her and smirked. If you could see her wings, you wouldn't have been able to see that there was a hobbit in the boat, a red curtain of feathers obscuring him from view almost protectively They sailed on over the river and Lucifer felt wary of the silence around them. It was too quiet. There weren't even birds singing in the trees as they sailed by

The feeling of being watched was back again, but unlike the last time that she had felt it, Lucifer just smirked. If it had been one of the orcs, they would've been in trouble already. No, she knew exactly who was following them and she knew that they were completely safe. Pippin looked at her over his shoulder and smiled. "I have never been here before." He confessed. "Me neither" Lucifer replied with a small smile. 

They went on for the entire day, only stopping at the shore as the sun began to set. They started a fire and went to eat. There was a bit of chatting, until Pippin spoke up. "Luci, how come that we never see your wings?" He asked and the entire Fellowship fell silent. Lucifer was quiet for a while. "Well, because we found out quickly that if a mortal being looks at our true form.... something bad happens to them." She finally said. Everyone shared a look at that.

"What happens?" Aragorn asked slowly. "Their eyes burn out of their skull." Lucifer finally said after several seconds and after making sure that no one was eating. Everyone either flinched or had their jaws fall to the floor. "So, no mortal being is able to see your wings?" Legolas asked. "Well, there's my supposed Mate. The only person in existence to be able to see them, but there's no way that he or she exists." Lucifer scoffed. 

Aragorn looked down at this, realising what this meant. He was Lucifer's Mate. He had to be. He just had no idea what to do with this info. Seeing how Lucifer just talked about it and her tone while taking, she clearly wouldn't believe him if he told her. He didn't even know what it meant himself. Sure, Lucifer was mostly nice, once you got to know her, but he wasn't in love with her or anything. 

He would have to think about it and about what to do next. The conversations changed to different subjects and they went to sleep. They continued on the next day and once again, everything was silent to the point that Lucifer felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight and her wings wrapped themselves tighter around Pippin on instinct. She thought that the screams of hell were bad, but the silence was driving her crazy. 

That night at the fire, Pippin had an idea. "Considering we can't see your wings, can we guess what they look like?" He asked. Lucifer found herself chuckling at the suggestion. "Sure, go right ahead." She said. "Alright. I think that they're purple with pink dots." He said and Lucifer actually burst out into laughter, leaning forwards and holding her stomach as she laughed. "Oh, that's just great. It's not correct, but it's great." She said, once she had calmed down and Pippin grinned at having made her laugh. 

"I think that they have all the colours of the rainbow." Merry said and Lucifer made a face. "Not correct, but you are getting slightly closer." She told him and the hobbit smiled proudly. Sam was next. "I think that they're green like fresh meadow grass." He imagined. "Sorry Sam, but that's not correct either." Lucifer said gently and Sam was bummed out for a second, before letting it slide

"I think that they're golden, like the sun." Frodo put in his opinion. "That's actually the colour that one of my siblings has." Lucifer told him. "I think that they're dark blue with white points like the night sky." Legolas said. "Oh, wow. Imagine that. Those would be beautiful. A shame that they're not mine." Lucifer said dreamily, trying to imagine it."I think that they're brown, like the rocks of the mountain." Gimli said

"Not correct. Sorry Gimli." Lucifer replied. Boromir passed, saying that he had no idea and that left Aragorn. "What do you think they look like Aragorn?" Pippin asked and the ranger took deep breaths. _'Here goes nothing.'_ He thought, before finally speaking up. "I think that they're red as her hair and eyes and in three pairs, each pair a different size." He said, looking at Lucifer's reaction.

The Archangel was smiling at first, but the smile fell with every word that he said as she realised that he described her wings perfectly. Everyone looked between him and her, waiting for her to tell them that he was wrong Her breathing picked up slightly, before she quickly stood up and flew away. "Luci, wait!" Pippin called, but she didn't listen. "Why did she fly away?" Merry asked in confusion, but Legolas looked at Aragorn thoughtfully. 

"Because you could see her wings." He stated, making everyone look at him and Aragorn. "You have always been able to see them." The elf continued and Aragorn nodded. Everything fell quiet as last night's conversation sprung into mind. They realised what this meant and remembered Lucifer's scepticism about finding her Mate. They all hoped that the Archangel would come back soon 

In the meantime, Lucifer had flown to the nearest mountain peak and had just screamed at the heavens and her Father for giving her a mortal as her Mate. She realised what the strange feeling in Moria had been at seeing Aragorn unconscious. It had been her instinct at seeing her Mate in danger. She sat down on the peak and just tried to take calming breaths. She had no idea what to think of this. 

It wasn't long, before she realised that she wasn't alone anymore. "I know that you're there." She called out. The figure that had followed them appeared next to her. "You lost this in the mines." Lucifer muttered, holding up a golden feather. "Dang it. And I thought I was so careful." The figure said with a female voice as she lowered her hood. Lucifer gave her a smirk, before looking back down at her legs. 

"So.... Aragorn, huh?" The woman gently teased as she sat down next to her and Lucifer glared at her, red eyes glowing dangerously. "Don't remind me. My Mate is a _human_." She said, spitting out the last words like it was poison. "What's wrong with that? He seems like a nice guy and you're mortal right now too." The figure said. "He's. A. Human. They're broken. Flawed. Abortions." Lucifer replied

The other woman hummed at that. "You're right. They are flawed, but a lot of them try to do better and forgive and I could see you getting closer to that one hobbit." She said, looking at the Archangel. Lucifer didn't say anything. "Just go and continue the quest. You can always go home once everything's over and you'll never have to think about him again." She continued and Lucifer nodded in agreement. "Will you join us?" She asked. "Sure. Watching you became boring anyway." The woman said, grabbing her arm and teleporting them back to the group.

Everyone was still up, waiting for Lucifer to return. When she walked out of the tree line, there were a few relieved sighs. "Are you okay, Luci?" Pippin asked and there was a snort from somewhere behind the Archangel. Everyone immediately frowned in confusion, but Lucifer spoke up to get their attention. "I'm fine. I just needed some time for myself." She answered. The woman appeared beside her with her hood back upand the whole Fellowship pulled their weapons at seeing her.

Lucifer quickly held up her hands to calm them down. "It's alright, everyone. She's a friend." She said as the figure lowered their hood. Legolas couldn't help but stare in wonder at the woman next to Lucifer. She had fair skin, golden blonde hair and golden irises, but the most extraordinary thing about her, were the six golden wings stretched out behind her. He only paid attention again at Lucifer's next words. 

"Everyone, this is my little sister: Gabriel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer now knows the truth and you know who the figure is.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time.


	8. A new member and lots of talking

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

"Your sister?" Merry asked slowly, looking between the two very different looking women. Lucifer gave him a tiny smirk. "None of us look similar, but we were created by the same being." She explained and everyone hummed in understanding. Lucifer locked eyes with Aragorn and gave him a small smile, motioning for him to follow her and walking back towards tree line, trusting Gabriel to get acquainted with the others. 

"I'm sorry for flying away." She muttered once they were among the tall trees and Aragorn gave her a tiny smile in response "Seeing your scepticism about finding your Mate yesterday, I think that it was understandable." He replied. Lucifer sighed and Aragorn gave her a concerned look. "Are you alright?" He asked and Lucifer growled. "I don't know." She muttered, hiding her face in her hands.

"I always thought that humans were undeserving of life, seeing them as nothing more than lowly parasites and I was banished because of I corrupted mankind in my world, so of course the Old Man gives me a Mate who is everything that I dislike. An Angel's Mate is literally everything for them. So I have absolutely no idea how to feel right now." She ranted, before groaning at seeing his absolutely shocked and slightly scared face. "And now you think that I'm a monster too." She muttered, her entire body instinctively sagging at the thought.

Aragorn gulped a bit, somehow being unable to imagine Lucifer doing that, but also believing her. However, he still had no idea what to think of the situation. "What do we do now?" He asked, seeing her sag at realising that she had scared him and changing the subject as he sat down next to her. Lucifer sensed what he was doing and gave him a minuscule smile. "I guess that we continue with the quest." She answered.

"After all: Gabriel and I wil be gone once everything is over and Arwen might just be interested in you after you saved the whole world." The Archangel continued, giving him a friendly nudge. He gave her a smile and held out his hand. "Friends?" He asked and Lucifer stared at his hand for a few seconds. "I haven't had a friend in a long time." She muttered, before grabbing and shaking his hand. 

Aragorn gave her a smile as they stood up and walked back to the camp. Seeing Gabriel gently interact with the hobbits, they both smiled at the sight. That is, until Lucifer saw Legolas stare at her sister in a strange way, his eyes flicking from left to right. Realising what was happening and what he was looking at, she groaned. "Of course, I get a mortal man as my Mate and Gabriel gets an immortal elf." She murmured to herself. 

Aragorn heard her comment and glanced at his friend. "Life really does not want to work with you, does it?" He asked teasingly. "Hasn't been since Adam and Eve, my friend." Lucifer muttered and he laughed. She smiled at that and at the fact that she really had a friend. Sure, Pippin could be considered a friend as well, but it was nice to have an official friend, even if he was her actual Mate. She still didn't know what to do with this information.

He was a mortal man and she would get her immortality back once she had fulfilled her mission. Maybe, she'd pop in to visit the Shire like she promised, but that would probably be it. And besides, he was already in love with this Arwen lady and from what Lucifer had seen when she had woken up, she really was a beautiful woman and Lucifer knew that Aragorn could be very happy with her or anyone who wasn't a stupid, evil Archangel like her. 

Gabriel saw her expression. "A bit of grace for your thoughts?" She asked teasingly and Lucifer gave her a look. "Not really. Have you lost your powers too?" She asked and Gabriel nodded. "Yup. That was the only condition that Father had when I was sent to help. The only difference is that I'm still immortal and that I cancan still teleport, but He said that I'm not allowed to use it to help you in any way, except for emergencies." She replied.

Lucifer made a face. "Of course, He nips that idea right in the butt, before I could even think of it." She muttered. Gabriel made another and similar face in response. "Well, He said that I actually could grab the Ring and drop it in the volcano, but He warned me that if I did that, you'd be sent back to Hell." She explained and Lucifer sighed deeply. "Great. Just fantastic." She said sarcastically. 

"What's Hell?" Pippin asked. He had heard Lucifer talk about it several times, but he had never asked after it. "Oh, it's a terrible place. From what I heard, this Mordor place actually sounds similar, except for less fire perhaps." She muttered. "So, you're Sauron, then?" Sam asked with a chuckle. "According to lord Elrond, I'm actually more similar to someone called Morgoth." She said and she noticed Legolas stiffening. 

That reminded her of something. "_Dont look now, but I think that Legolas is looking at your wings._ She said in the language of the angels and Gabriel stiffened as well. "_You really think so?"_ She asked and Lucifer nodded at her with a smile that was once reserved for only her younger siblings. Gabriel subtly glanced at the prince. _"He is rather handsome." _She muttered and Lucifer scoffed in reply. 

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked as he and the others looked at them in pure confusion at hearing the strange language. They thought that it sounded like Elvish, but even more soft and mystical. "Something personal between the two of us." Lucifer said and everyone conceded at that. "So, I guess that we're stuck with you." Boromir said, not really sure what to think of this change. On one hand, she was another woman. On the other, she was Lucifer's sister and if she could handle herself, who was to say that her younger sister wasn't able to do so either? He would have to see what use she was to their quest.

Gabriel shrugged in answer. "Basically, yes." She replied, moving her wings a bit and giving Legolas another subtle look. Seeing him follow the movements of her wings, the theory that he was her Mate was confirmed and unlike Lucifer, she actually felt excited to meet him. Her actual Mate. She had never thought that she would meet him. Their Father hadn't exactly told them anything about their Mates. 

_"He's my Mate alright."_ She muttered to Lucifer, who nodded in reply, a small smile on her face. At least, Gabriel was happy to find out about her Mate. That was good. The whole Fellowship went to sleep after that, except for their newest member and Legolas, who took first watch. After seeing the prince look at her wings for the umpteenth time, Gabriel smiled. "You can touch them. I don't mind." She said casually. 

Legolas spluttered a bit and Gabriel chuckled. "I never thought that I would find my Mate in another world." She confessed and he smiled a bit, before hesitantly reaching out. "May I?" He asked and Gabriel slowly stretched out her nearest wing. Legolas carefully stroked the golden feathers and Gabriel almost sighed in pure bliss. Touching an Angel's wings was only allowed for the Angel's Mate and the angel him/herself.

To finally allow her Mate to touch her wings was amazing. Legolas smiled in wonder at the huge golden wings. He wasn't very certain what to feel about this situation yet, but he was open to see how it would play out. Gabriel seemed nice enough and had treated him like a normal person in the past few hours that he had known her. He was looking forward to getting to know her. Archangel and elf talked through the night, slowly getting to know each other as the hours passed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and review. See you next time.


	9. Trouble on the horizon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

They continued on in the morning, Gabriel flying besides the boats to keep up. She stayed just a few feet above the water to stay out of sight of any orc that was no doubt looking for them They sailed in-between two huge statues that even Lucifer was impressed by. She wondered how on earth mortals had managed to make them. While sailing, she noticed the tension between Boromir and Aragorn.

Apparently, they had had an argument about how Aragorn was destined to be king, but didn't know anything about his future people. As a former queen, Lucifer knew what that felt like. She had no idea what to do with Hell when her Father threw her down there, but she had to do something. So, being incredibly angry, hurt and betrayed, she corrupted the souls of the humans even more, turning them into demons.The demons were incredibly loyal to her, but it wasn't enough. Then, the whole thing with her little half-brother happened and she was cast deeper into Hell.

Stupid human sacrifice. She had offered him a way out of the whole mess, but no. He was a true daddy's boy and only listened to him. However, she finally managed to get back into the hearts and minds of people and everything started all over again. If anything, it was a temporary solution. And things continued on for a couple of more millennia, until Michael finally arrived with his offer 

They set up camp on the shore close to some very steep and high waterfalls. "Hey, Lucifer, Gabriel. Since you are apparently mythical beings in your world, are there any stories or legends about you?" Sam asked and both Archangels nodded. "There sure are. Lots and lots of stories. All bundled together in very thick books" Gabriel bragged. "Inaccurate stories." Lucifer scoffed. "Oh, come on. They're not that bad." Gabriel protested. 

"Gabriel, the humans think that we're both men or Male at least. Gabriel is a boy's name for crying out loud." Lucifer said. "Okay, you got a point there." Gabriel reluctantly conceded. "They think that you're men?" Boromir scoffed and Gabriel groaned. "Yes and I still have no idea why they think that I'm a man. I was literally sent to the virgin Mary, so that she wouldn't freak out about suddenly having a strange man in her house, but no. Because the Bible was written by men, everyone thinks I'm a man too." She grumbled and Boromir scoffed.

"They also think that I'm just a regular angel and that there are three Archangels." Lucifer added and her sister gave her an confused look. "How on earth do you know that? The Bible burns when you touch it." She said, the Fellowship watching their conversation with rapt attention. "You have no idea how many priests I have in Hell." Lucifer scoffed again. Gabriel gave her a funny look. 

"Priests in Hell? What did they do?" She asked. "They.... crossed a line that even I consider too far." Lucifer replied. Everyone raised an eyebrow at that. A line that _Lucifer_ of all people wouldn't cross? That couldn't be anything good. "What did they do? Did they do the Tango with someone?" Gabriel asked teasingly, only for her sister to nod. "Hold on. They slept with someone and immediately send them to Hell? That's odd, even for you." Gabriel commented. 

Lucifer said something in their language and Gabriel immediately paled. "Oh, Dad. You're right. Those men absolutely deserve to go to Hell. Forget that I said anything and let's move on, shall we?" She asked nervously, before standing up and walking towards the water. Everyone was very confused by her sudden change, but when they looked at Lucifer, the Archangel shook her head. Legolas slowly stood up as the Fellowship dispersed and went to Gabriel.

He didn't know that wings could be so expressive, until he had seen Gabriel react to whatever Lucifer had said. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern as she splashed water in her face, wings hanging rather limp. "I'll be alright. And if you want to ask what Lucifer said, I'm not going to tell you." She muttered. "Was it that bad?" Legolas asked. Gabriel nodded. "I love my Father's creation. I really do, but some things are just plain vile and disgusting." She muttered

"I think that even Lucifer herself never wanted them to do some of the stuff that they do now when she corrupted all those millennia ago." She continued, picking up a rock and throwing it across the water. It skipped over the surface a few times, before finally sinking. Legolas rubbed her back for a few seconds, before going to talk with Aragorn after she asked to be left alone.

Lucifer watched her little sister, secretly having listened to their conversation from where she was standing. She had to admit that Gabriel was right about one thing. She never imagined humans going so far as those priests. She corrupted them to prove a point to her Father and it had just completely escalated from there on out. But the past was the past and there was no turning back anymore. She

Aragorn started to plan their route from here on out as she turned her head and saw the three hobbits talking to each other. Wait a minute, three? She started to look around. "Where's Frodo?" She asked. Her question made the others look around too. Gabriel turned around and saw something else. "Boromir is gone too." She muttered. At this, the entire Fellowship ran into the forest 

Frodo was in trouble as Boromir was completely influenced by the Ring and tried to take it from him. The hobbit put the Ring on and managed to escape from the insane man. He saw the flaming eye that he had seen last time in the Prancing Pony. He finally took the Ring off and jumped at hearing a voice behind him. Turning around, he saw that it was Lucifer. "It has taken Boromir." He told her. 

"Where's the Ring?" Lucifer asked in return, stepping closer. Frodo immediately backed up in fear, telling her to stay back. "Frodo, I swore to protect you." Lucifer protested, following him. "Can you protect me against yourself? You're the equivalent of Morgoth. Are you strong enough to take it?" He asked, holding out the Ring to the ArchangelLucifer slowly kneeled in front of the hobbit, hearing the Ring talking in her head.

It said that It could give her powers back and that It could make her more powerful than ever before. It actually sounded tempting and that was coming from he. Several millennia of hurt and betrayal inside of her reared its head at the words. She could get back into Heaven and take revenge on her Father for making her Fall. She could reshape the world as she wanted it to be. She slowly reached out to the Ring...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a while.
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	10. Splitting up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognise.

Just before Lucifer's fingers touched the Ring, she had a very short, but very clear vision of a hurt, almost dead Aragorn and she instinctively knew that it would be by her doing if she took the Ring. Her hand pulled back from the cursed object in Frodo's hand like she had burned herself. Instead, she closed the hobbit's hand around it. "Try not to get into too much trouble, alright?" She asked in a very soft tone. 

At Frodo's nod, she gave him a sad smile and kissed his forehead as Aragorn found them. "Lucifer? Frodo?" He asked and both Archangel and hobbit gave him a sad look. Realising what was going to happen, he kneeled next to them. "I would've gone with you to the end, until the fires of Mordor." He whispered to the hobbit. Lucifer smiled at the sight, before noticing something and grabbing her sword. Frodo's sword was glowing. Noticing the same thing, Aragorn pulled his own sword. They told Frodo to run, before going to face the incoming orcs.

They quickly got help from Gabriel, Legolas and Gimli. Unlike her older sister, Gabriel actually did have the sword that their Father had created for her. Every archangel had their own sword, but when Lucifer had fallen, she had been forced to leave hers behind. There just seemed to be no end of incoming orcs as they cut down as many as they could. They were not going to let them get close to Frodo. 

Cutting down an orc and turning around, Lucifer saw that another orc was about to attack Aragorn from behind. Using her wings, she rushed forward and pushed the ranger out of the way, getting a cut on her left arm in the process. "Lucifer?" Aragorn asked in worry, realising that she had just saved his life. "I'm fine. Don't worry." She replied, despite hissing in pain at the cut. An orc's sword wasn't exactly the cleanest. She was just glad that she could fight with both arms. Aragorn gave her a disbelieving look, before continuing the fight. 

Legolas, Gimli and Gabriel were fighting together as well. Despite being the youngest and therefore the weakest of the Archangels and despite that she had almost none of her powers, at the moment Gabriel was still an excellent fighter. She cut down orc after orc, ducking at times when Legolas had to shoot an orc behind her. This went well for quite some time, until am orc managed to hit her on the back of her head, knocking her out. 

"Gabriel!" Legolas shouted, shooting the orc before it could harm or kill her. Hearing his shout and seeing her sister's prone form on the ground, Lucifer became furious and launched herself towards the place. Standing guard over Gabriel's unconscious body and gripping her sword tightly, she growled as she cut more orcs down." Alright. Now, I'm really pissed." She hissed as more and more orcs fell to her blade. 

As they were finishing up on that spot, they suddenly heard someone blow a horn and Aragorn realised that Boromir was in trouble. He started to run in the direction of the sound and Lucifer shared a look with Legolas. "Go. I'll look after her." The prince promised as he shot another orc without looking. Lucifer pointed a warning finger at him, telling him that he better kept that promise, before running after the ranger. In the heat of the moment, she completely forgot that she had wings and that she could move a lot faster than a human man.

Arriving there, they saw a defeated Boromir on his knees with three arrows sticking out of his body. A bigger orc was aiming a fourth arrow at him, before Aragorn tackled him and they began to fight. Lucifer rushed over to Boromir's side. "They took Merry and Pippin." The man immediately told her with a strained voice and Lucifer immediately felt anger flow through her at those words. 

She took a deep breath and forced the anger down. "If I had my powers, I could help you, but I don't." She whispered, never having hated her situation as much as she did now and Boromir gave her a tiny smile. "It's alright, my friend." He breathed as Aragorn joined them, having killed the orc. Lucifer stood back up and stepped back, guilt flowing through her as she remembered her wings.

She could've been here much faster if she had just remembered that she could fly and that she was so much faster. A man was dying from three arrows in his body, because she wasn't in time. She felt someone gently touch her back and turned around to see an awake, but dazed Gabriel being supported by Legolas. The younger Archangel gave her a sympathetic look and Lucifer looked away. They knew that Boromir had died, when Aragorn stood back up with tears in his eyes and swore not to let the people of Gondor fall. 

After a bit of discussing, Aragorn took Gabriel over and Legolas carried Boromir's body back to the waterside. Putting the body into one of the boats with his sword and shield, they pushed the boat away from shore and watched as it sailed over the waterfall. Aragorn gently bound Lucifer's wound as they watched Frodo and Sam arrive at the other shore. Legolas went to follow them, but Gabriel stopped him. 

One look at Aragorn had been enough to let her know that they were not going with them. As Aragorn told Legolas and Gimli the same thing, Gabriel's eyes were focused on her sister, who was still staring in the direction of the waterfalls and the younger Archangel had never seen her so defeated. "Lucifer? Are you alright?" She asked, making the others focus on her sister as well. Lucifer shook her head.

"No, I'm not. I could've been there earlier, but for seeme reason, I completely forgot that I could fly." She muttered."I've been an Archangel for billions of years and I forget to use my wings. His death is my fault." She continued in a self-loathing tone. Gabriel went to comfort her, but Aragorn was faster as he kneeled in front of her. "Lucifer, look at me. It was a battle. It was a stressful situation and every decision could mean life or death. We all have forgotten things that were important in battle and it's completely normal." He told her.

"But I'm an Archangel. I'm not supposed to be normal." Lucifer protested and Aragorn gave her a gentle smile in reply. "Well, from what I heard, you are normal for the moment." He reminded her and she scowled at him, still not convinced and not happy about being reminded that she was basically a human with wings. "Boromir knew what he was doing when he offered to join us. He was at peace with it and so should you." Aragorn continued .

Lucife wiped a stubborn tear away, before taking a breath and standing up. She looked at Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Gabriel and picked her sword up from where she had put it when they had put Boromir's body in the boat. She looked at the orc blood on the blade, before going to wash it off in the river. Once she had done that, she turned to the others. "You better travel light, because we're going to hunt some orcs and get our friends back." She stated, calling the hobbits her friends for the first time. Everyone cheered as they ran into the forest 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating this in almost a month. I didn't know how to end it. 
> 
> I'm afraid that I don't know when the sequel will be up, but when it does, I'll put up one last chapter with the notification, so keep an eye out. 
> 
> Read and review. See you next time


	11. Sequel is posted

Hey, guys. 

The first chapter of the sequel to this story is posted. It's called "the two angels."


End file.
